Private Sessions
by Brilyeon
Summary: Finally starting her third year in university, Ymir finds herself low on money and decides to take up odd jobs to pay for extra expenses. Modeling for a fine arts class lands her in the position of having a very attractive young blonde ask her to model at her house once or twice a week. [yumikuri, ymirXchrista, smut, multichaptered]
1. Chapter 1

The day had been long by all means. No. The day had been _extensive._

Ymir's heavy footfalls echoed in throughout the corridors of the large building, and the volume returning to her made her fists clench into fretfully tight fists, leather jacket squelching comically in contrast to her rage. Damn psych teacher, making her stay late to clean the fucking chalk board... what was this, fucking first grade? Fuck that! Why did she have to stay late? The building wa y. Might even be fucking locked at this hour. Just because she had made a smartass remark...

Grunting in anger the door pushed open with a resigned creak under her weight and she let out a deep sigh, inhaling the cool autumn air with a grim sigh. Her breath curled lazily around her face as she made her way across campus, suddenly regretting not opting for a dorm suite or something, silently hating the professor that made her hang back for a comment that was completely warranted... Fucking school. What a mess.

After a fair amount of walking and brooding the tall woman reached her apartment building and slid the key into the door with a familiar click, already feeling calmer now that she was in her own territory so to speak. Climbing the stairs and entering her room, she drew in a deep breath. Sure, it smelled funky once in a while, and the pipes leaked in the spring, the fridge was a bit busted up from some bastard that she had over once, but it was home. At least it _looked_ nice, right? Right.

Stripping off her jacket, she tossed it onto the back of the old well-loved couch before throwing herself onto it with a deep moan of relief. God. What a day. But, it was Friday night, and that meant sleeping in tomorrow until whenever the fuck she wanted to get up. No, wait... tomorrow was the 19th. Wasn't there something she had to do that day? Dentist? No... Doctors? Fuck, what was it?

Ymir sat up suddenly, frowning deeply as she squinted across the room to the whiteboard she wrote her assignments and appointments down on (while in high school she pretty much just did what she wanted, she figured maybe she'd at least try to do well in university) and all of a sudden felt like tearing out her hair.

"Figure drawing/anatomy class modeling" was scrawled across the Saturday block in untidy hand writing, and the brunet threw herself back into the plush cushions of the couch, feeling her stomach twist and turn with dislike and frustration.

There were a few reasons for her living in a half-assed apartment. The biggest one looming over her head at this point was the money issue. While she had enough money to pay her rent and buy enough food to live off of, there was really no wiggle room for anything else, and since some drunk asshole decided to pour beer all over her laptop, she'd been taking a few odd jobs on the side to pay for a new one, or at least to get her poor old Bessie fixed if possible.

"Fuck this school." She groaned, rubbing her head in her hands for a moment. Well, at least she was getting payed for it. Plus, all she had to do was sit around for a few hours. No sweat, right?

Wrong.

Every muscle in Ymir's body was screaming in protest as she sat on the hard wooden stool, her skin itching madly in the weird old clothes the crazy art teacher had insisted she wore, her eyes watering from the sheer effort it took to resist shifting even a fraction. Professor Hanji was extremely eccentric – who knew how she'd react to her moving even an inch out of position. Probably not well.

"Aaaaand, that's it! This session is up; thank you all for joining us." The Professor chirped in her far-too cheerful-for-being-up-at-nine-on-a-Saturday voice, causing Ymir to simply melt on her seat, groaning in pain as her muscles burned. "And thank you, miss Ymir for allowing my lovely students to practice with your fine figure."

She might have blushed a little bit if her entire body wasn't already red from the muscle strain; though admittedly it would have been out of embarrassment. She didn't like people looking at her on a good day. Who knew sitting straight up with arm posing for several hours would hurt this bad?

Standing with a small pained stretch, wincing at the crackling that sounding from her aching bones, she followed the beckoning art professor, rubbing her arms and sides with a grim look on her face as she was ushered into the small change area. She knew what was coming next, and yeah, she'd agreed to it, but no, she wasn't one hundred percent comfortable. But, fuck, she needed the cash, and she'd be damned if she ran away from something just because she had to get naked for it.

Slipping out of the old dress shirts and the world's itchiest pants she sighed as the cool air hit her irritated skin. Well, maybe letting her poor skin breathe wasn't such a bad idea after all. Looking down at her relatively flat chest, and beyond to the small tuft of hair between her legs wondered vaguely what these next students would think of her. She shrugged to herself and resumed her stoic state, brushing a few loose strands behind her ears before entering the room again. No one had shown up just yet, but the professor flittered around her, fixing her hair and positioning her just right on the new seat – this one at least was padded. She had to admit that once she was used to the fact that she was just naked and not marked for some sort of horrible death she wasn't too bothered by the fact that the older woman's hands were coming dangerously close to her funbits. Well, this didn't have to be so bad. Though her legs being spread was a bit... unnerving. No matter. Like hell she was going to let it bother her, let alone let someone else know it was.

After a few moments the students started to file in, and while she would never admit it to herself, she felt her skin burn under their gazes and her face hardened as they all took their seats. The prof chattered on about taking their time and getting the details right and not rushing things, but all Ymir could think about was getting home and taking a nap. Or a hot shower. Or maybe some special time to herself... Yeah, that would be nice.

Finally relaxing back in her position she let her eyes briefly wander around at the students busily scribbling in their sketchbooks, some their concentrated faces peering up at her every moment or so, while others kept their eyes up more often than others. Her view swept over to a small blonde in the front row, her tiny form would be dwarfed by Ymir's tall physique, and though she only laid eyes on her for a split second the bright blue orbs that matched her stare made her body go rigid.

She heard a squeak from across the room and Zoe Hanji leapt to her feet dramatically, waving her arms above her head to catch Ymir's attention. "Please, relax your posture!" She chirped in a high-strung voice, and it took Ymir a few moments to calm herself enough to return to her position, though the hairs on the back of her neck had stood on end. Her face was now a hideous shade of pink and she felt herself tremble in embarrassment at the way she was acting. What the fuck was this all about? She grumbled angrily to herself about how stupid she was acting, letting a pair of pretty eyes bother her like that. What the hell?

Whatever. It was just some girl. Who was drawing her. Naked.

She felt her skin burn again, and she did all she could from keeping the red blush rise into her cheeks as she lifted her eyes back to the now smiling blue gaze. She looked away quickly, shifting her view to some sort of painting behind everything else, setting her jaw and steeling herself for the few hours left to come.

On the two hour break Ymir's back was screaming at her and she rose unsteadily from her seat, grabbing the robe from the floor in front of her and wrapped it loosely around her lithe frame. While the students left the room for their respective bathroom, snack and smoke breaks, the tall woman limped lamely toward the changing area again, shoving open the window and taking a deep breath. Fuck this was harder work than she thought. She'd have to get some sort of massage or something later. Or maybe she'd get that brat from next door to roll his skateboard over her back a few times.

She propped herself on the windowsill, lazily running her fingers through her loose hair, closing her eyes as a gentle breeze blew toward her. Finally. A moment of peace she could lose herself in. Perfect temperature, comfy clothes... so relaxing.

But it only lasted a moment before the chattering art professor pulled her back to her seat.

She looked around at the students filing back into the cramped space and she narrowed her eyes at the bright laughing face peering back at her. What the hell was this girls problem, she thought grumpily as she slipped the robe back off, ignoring the silk slipping over her suddenly perky breasts, grimacing as the cool air touched at her sensitive nubs. Fuck.

Though Hanji had positioned her facing the other way, she noticed that the blonde girl had moved seats to be directly in her line of sight again. Ymir swallowed and shot a dark look in her direction, only to feel her stomach turn. The girl was biting her lip at her, one soft eyebrow quirked up gently, her entire face just, just, SMIRKING at her. Hair on the back of her neck rising, she glowered at her as the slender pale hand raised up in the air.

"Yes, yes, miss Renz? What is it?" Hanji piped up, looking delighted that someone was asking a question.

"I was thinking, maybe we could do a variety of poses this time? You know, to help with our quick figure drawing." Her voice was soft, but firm and held a bit of a hum to it; Ymir felt her stomach clench again, barely registering what was being said.

"Ohhh, how delightful! Yes, yes, that is a wonderful idea my dear! Ymir, if you please."

The tall woman snarled under her breath as she shifted into a different position, this time facing away from the blonde, her thin face now locked in a scowl.

"Please relax your face!"

Silently fuming she turned back around to fix Hanji with a short glare, teeth creaking as she ground them together in sheer frustration. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all. Maybe babysitting the little shit across the hall from her apartment wouldn't have been so horrible.

Despite her anger she had to admit, the girl was fairly attractive. Short, relatively petite but slightly curvy. Not a bad looker at all in her book. But what a little fucker she was being right now. With her pose now facing the girl again, she cocked her own eyebrow a fraction, challenging little miss 'Renz', attempting a slightly more provocative pose, spreading her legs open on the seat and leaning forward with her hands between her thighs holding herself steady. She felt a small thrill when blondie blinked in slight shock, but it ebbed quickly when the small woman chuckled and simply returned her heated stare.

Like hell she was going to let this asshole win.

After a good hour of switching from various potentially offensive poses, Professor Hanji stood with her timer in hand, sweeping toward Ymir with a smile, handing her the robe and turning back to her class.

"And that was the two hour mark. Thank you for coming, I hope to all see you in class on Tuesday!" She chirruped, clapping her hands together enthusiastically, inciting laughter and 'yes ma'am's from the young adults now hurrying to shove their things away. She turned on her heels and dug in her large patched poncho for a moment before finding a rather crimpled up envelope that seemed to have mysteriously attained a healthy dose of paint splatters. "And here you are. Thank you so much for your help. You should come back some time – you have a very wonderful physique, and it's been hard to find people willing to participate."

"Yeah well, we'll see. " Ymir nodded, feeling her skin flush a little more before she slipped the robe back on. She watched the peculiar teacher prance away and stood there for a few moments. What an oddball. Casting a glance around the room she noticed the blonde haired girl taking her time packing her things and Ymir couldn't help but smirk a bit. Striding up to the tiny blue eyed thing, she cocked and eyebrow and put a hand on her hip with a grin.

"So. Did you actually get anything drawn?" She snickered, smirking down at her.

"Well you can have a look if you want. Just don't touch it. I don't want it smudging." Came the uninterested reply, and Ymir felt a bit resentful of that tone. Hadn't this girl been making sex eyes at her not just two minutes ago? Whatever.

Snatching the sketchbook a bit hurriedly, she thumbed it open to the indicated page and had to hold back and audible gasp. The woman on the page glowered back at her with such fierce intensity that she wondered if for a moment it was actually someone else. But there was no mistaking the sharp features and freckled cheeks, and Ymir felt her eyebrows lift a bit, a touch of a smile gracing her thin lips as she looked up.

"Wow. These... are actually fucking amazing." She murmured in disbelief, flicking to the next few pages, completely enraptured by the beautiful woman on each page she turned to look at.

"Yeah, well. I had an amazing model." There. THAT was the tone Ymir had been expecting when she'd first sauntered over on her high horse, and she felt her skin burn a little at the words, suppressing a small shiver. A slight pause ensued, and they stared at each other for a moment before the blonde opened her mouth. "I'm Christa, by the way. And you're Ymir I take it?" A small pale hand extended gently and a slightly duskier hand gripped it firmly.

"Yeah. That's right." She couldn't deny that she liked the way Christa said her name, and she smirked again. "World's best figure model."

The small laughter that followed caught Ymir a bit off guard and she narrowed her eyes at her. "Well if that's the case, you should come model for me at my place some time." When Ymir frowned a bit, she added; "I'll pay, don't worry."

"What makes you think I want to model in a stranger's room?" She said evenly, turning to walk over to the back changing area, grinning to herself at the small tapping of feet following behind her.

"W-well I..." Her voice shrunk a little and she looked over her shoulder at a rather flustered looking young woman. "I was just offering. Clearly you need the money, and I could use the practice." That was a lie of course, but Ymir shrugged.

"Fine. Name the time and place and I'll see if my schedule is free." She tugged the robe off, slipping back into her under garments before freezing, looking back at Christa. "You mind?"

"S-sorry!" Came the squeak, and Christa's face flushed a deep red as she turned around quickly. Ymir couldn't help but hold back a loud laugh. She didn't actually care if she was watching – she'd been butt naked in front of her for hours – she just wanted to see how red this girl could get. Pretty damn red, in her opinion.

Once she was dressed she tugged on her leather jacket once again before pulling out possibly the worlds shittiest little flip phone and nudged Christa to get her attention. Ymir didn't mind that the poor phone looked like it'd been to hell and back, it worked for calls, and that's all she needed really. She held the busted thing out to Christa and nodded.

"Just put your number in. Can't really text well on it, but you can call me when you need me I guess." She grunted, tugging her hair back into a messy ponytail. Christa, surprisingly for Ymir, didn't even look twice at the condition of the phone before entering her number, and she couldn't help but notice the slight shaking in the small hand that held out a newer, sleeker device.

"Thanks. Here, put yours in." Ymir took the thing, vaguely thinking that it probably cost more than her monthly rent before typing in her number and returning it to its rosy-faced owner. "Th-though, I was actually thinking maybe next Saturday night? Unless you already have plans of course."

Ymir looked pensive for a moment. Usually on Saturdays nights she had time to herself but spending time with her didn't seem too awful. And the money was appreciated as well.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Call me later with the address, hm?" Ymir let out a bit of a yawn, stretching slightly as she started toward the door, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Nice meeting you, Christa."

"Y-yeah, you too." Came the reply, and Ymir smirked a last time before exiting, already looking forward to the next weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been quite a few weeks since the pair had first met, but the lazy Saturday afternoons in Christa's loft had become a regular thing and either girl would be lying if they said they didn't enjoy their time alone immensely. They had grown rather close for the short period of time, and for Ymir, that was something to ponder. She rarely got along with other people. They were dumb and slow, and seemed to operate on a lower brain level than she did and found them to be mostly boring numskulls who she'd rather throw into the middle of the street. But this one. This one she liked.

Sure, she wasn't a genius or anything, but she was goodhearted and friendly, and above all, when Ymir was being an asshole she called her out on it instead of just getting mad back. They fought a lot, but Christa had a slightly different way of handling their arguments and that caused Ymir to grow fond of the small blonde almost instantaneously. Ymir bitched about something, Christa snapped right back about how shitty a personality she had, or with something equally as clever and she loved it.

Her blonde friends cheerful nature often made her feel less pissy about life too, and helped her think a little more clearly when she was in a bad mood. All good things, but again, things Ymir wasn't used to. She was certain she loved being around Christa, but she wasn't sure she was entirely comfortable with the fact that she was so easily herself around her. Walls were something that the tall brunette had counted on for keeping people from using her, and while she thought she trusted Christa not to do that, she could never be sure. After all, even best friends could stab you in the back, couldn't they?

Sun was streaming through the curtains, flickering gently as they waved slowly in the slight breeze that blew softly from the window. It was surprisingly warm today, Ymir thought as she sat in her usual post, illuminated by the bright sunlight, Christa a few feet away on a stool, sketching hurriedly in her large drawing pad. While her sessions at the actual studio had been a bit uncomfortable, Christa made her feel completely at ease, and more than once the other woman had to remind her to put her clothes back on when she had finished.

Finally, Christa stopped her scribbling and smiled, gazing at the paper in front of her, positively beaming.

"There! Finished." She announced proudly as Ymir strode over, leaning over her shoulder a little to see.

"Nah, I think you missed a freckle." Christa's face turned into a frown for a split second before she smacked the taller girl on the cheek with the back of her hand, chuckling as she shoved her away.

"Oh shut up."

"What? She's still sexy. I'd date her"

"You'd date yourself. Uhuh." Christa cocked an eyebrow at her and stood, putting away her things as Ymir pulled on her clothes. "I didn't know you were into chicks."

"Me neither. Just sorta found out one day with some lady in a bar. Or was it a pub..." Ymir's voice became muffled as she tugged her shirt over her head, and she was surprised to see a rather red-faced Christa staring over at her. "What? Didn't get a good enough look when there wasn't anything on?"

"N-no. I mean..." She trailed off as usual, easily flustered and turned back to her things, leaving Ymir to smirk and chuckle to herself as she yanked on her pants. While Christa was more difficult than others, it wasn't hard to pinpoint her weak spots so to speak, though Ymir strangely didn't really feel the need to manipulate this girl. She was kind of an exception in a lot of ways. The only power she used over this one was the seemingly sexual frustration she brought out in her – red faces were the norm for Christa when Ymir was around, regardless of what was going on.

Turning away to grab the last few articles of clothing, she heard Christa move up behind her slightly, though she paid her no mind.

"Have you... ever been with a woman before?" Her voice was small and a little bit shy, but even so Ymir's annoyance swung upwards once again. Of course. Should have known.

Ymir had been the subject of many 'test' runs with other women before. Maybe that was the reason she had a hard time trusting in people. You give them one good orgasm and suddenly they're straight as a pin again and leave you in the dust wondering what you did wrong. Rage suddenly spawned in her chest, and she clenched her hand around a poor unsuspecting sock, her teeth grinding together as she stared angrily at the floor.

"Look, I'm not here for you to indulge you bi-curious fantasy. I'm not gonna teach you the ways of being a lesbian or anything like that, so you can jus-" She stopped suddenly, feeling an electric tremor rush through her thin frame as small hands crept deftly under the waistband of her pants, rubbing the tender skin gently.

"Who said _you_ were going to do the teaching?" They were barely words, just quiet breaths and Ymir felt the most delectable chill run down her spine at the touch. She stayed very still for a moment, her heart racing and her skin burning where the small fingers massaged her heated flesh, letting out a small grunt of contentment, any source of anger long gone from her mind. Fuck. This just felt... Right. Not to mention really damn good. "C'mere."

The hands retreated from her pants and tugged gently but firmly on her own, guiding her toward the bedroom, her whole body flushing wildly from the sheer notion of what was happening. It was so unexpected. So strange. So... welcome.

Suddenly she was pushed into the plush bedding and groaned, her muscles remembering their aches and pains and she winced a bit. Christa stopped immediately and her brow furrowed a moment before her features softened again. She leaned over and tugged Ymir sideways before laughing quietly at her.

"Roll over you freaking titan." She giggled, and Ymir's eyes rolled as she flipped over for the other woman, feeling the small form sit atop her waist. Hands immediately caressed her back, pushing the kinks out of her tired muscles, loosening them up and inciting a low moan of pleasure from the freckled brunette beneath her and Christa grinned down at her, amber eyes fluttering shut. She slowly worked her fingers down her sides and up again, repeating the process before sliding them around casually to press at the sides of Ymir's breasts. Upon hearing the small whine and feeling the slight arch of her back she chuckled darkly, curling her fingers suddenly into the soft yielding mounds, her face flushing at the squirm it brought on under her. "Having a good time down there?"

"Fuck you." Came the contented moan, and Christa took that as her incentive to continue. Tugging at the bottom of Ymir's shirt she removed it deftly with a few disgruntled noises from the woman who had to maneuver to get it over her head. Settling back after stripping off her bra as well Christa resumed her massage, being sure to cop a friendly feel every so often to make sure she was staying awake.

After a moment Christa paused, surveying the light dashing of freckles over her friends back, the long smooth arch of her back and neck, dark chocolate hair splayed out around her shoulders. She saw Ymir naked often enough, but there was always something so guarded about her. To see her relaxed and in such a position was quite endearing and well, cute. Leaning down, Christa planted a few kisses on back of the tall woman's neck, breathing in her scent for a moment. Not that great to be honest – she'd been sitting in the sun and undoubtedly was a bit sweaty, but it seemed kind of fitting in a weird way.

Letting her hands travel again they found their way to her lower back, pressing her fingers into the tense muscles and watching Ymir sink further into the blankets with a content sigh. Refusing to let her fall asleep she leaned forward again, pressing her lips into the back of her neck, her hands sliding slowly around to cup her breasts. She could feel the hard nubs pressing again her palms and couldn't help but let her fingertips capture them momentarily before giving them a sharp tweak.

The result was quite a feat, Ymir letting out an unexpected gasp, hips twitching suddenly and she grabbed at Christa's hands. For a moment the blonde looked horrified. Had she hurt her? Had she gone too far? Maybe she didn't want this after all? Had she stepped out of line?

"Here... Let me just..." Ymir's mumbles were unintelligible as she climbed off her, Christa's blue eyes still wide with worry as she watched the tall form remove herself from the bed. "Whoa, what's with the face there?"

Christa felt herself kind of go into a bit of a daze. She felt numb, scared, aroused, worried. What if she had made Ymir upset? Sure she had a pretty shitty personality, and was flat out cold sometimes, but she really appreciated having her around, and trying to think of even only a few days without her was just wrong. They were inseparable, for lack of another word, and even though their friendship had been abrupt, that didn't mean she wanted to end. Suddenly slim fingers fitted themselves against hers and she looked up weakly, trembling a bit, worry creeping its way into her heart.

"Di-did you want me to stop?" Came her small voice, and she felt a quick squeeze around her hands.

"Not at all."

Lips brushed softly against Christa's and the smaller girl felt as though her stress evaporated instantaneously, realizing that she was the only one of the two who was worried about this at all. If Ymir wanted it, then she didn't need to be anxious. Regaining her confidence she pressed her hands against the soft flesh, gaining a small grunt from the tall woman in front of her, pushing her gently back into the bed once again.

"Come here." Christa grinned stupidly as she was pulled up to Ymir's face, her lips meeting hers in an instant, hands holding her thin face in her small hands while slender fingers curled themselves into the long strands of golden hair. A wave of excitement shot through her when Ymir's grip tightened around her hair, giving it a good tug, and she pulled back from the kiss, biting her lip a moment, smirking at the freckled girl beneath her. "Yeah? You like that?"

Christa nodded and gasped softly when a second tug occurred, her heart thundering in her chest at the look in Ymir's eyes. There was something more than just simple lust, but even that drove her nuts. It was like something in the air that had Christa wanting to ravage her friend, and the feeling of the heated hand tangled in her hair spurred her forward. A third tug finally broke her from her thoughts and she bore down on the tender curve of the lightly freckled neck, dragging her nails against the soft underside of Ymir's breasts, lashing out with her teeth in a frenzy of love bites.

Restrained sights and moans escaped the lithe woman, and her voice mounted as she heaved up against the fingers gliding against her skin, relishing in the feeling of the small welts cropping up around her sensitive mounds. There was a certain relief in the friction of the soft palms once again against her beasts, molding to the gentle curves, agitating the taught nubs and Ymir couldn't help but press up against them in need. Getting the idea, Christa's fingers brushed her nipples gently before closing around them, tugging and rolling them as she planted wet bites along her jaw line, being sure to keep up with the needy arching and rolling of her friends' torso.

"Would you just stay still?" Christa hissed, running a tongue softly over the outer shell of Ymirs' ear, feeling delighted in the shudder it brought. She sat back for a moment, pausing to gaze down at the woman before removing herself from her. "Pants off." She instructed, and Ymir obliged, lifting her hips from the bed to slide her jeans off. When Christa went to re-assume her position straddling her waist, she was stopped by a long hand.

"Nuh-uh blondie, you take something off too."

Flushing a deep shade of pink, Christa stalled for a moment. Seeing Ymir without clothing was pretty much the norm at her place. But she had never really been without clothing in front of anyone before. Not sober at least. Her fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt for a moment, a white blouse, and she paused another moment before swallowing hard and starting to undo the buttons from the bottom up. At this point Ymir had propped herself up and was watching the show with a sly smile, enjoying herself far too much for simply watching the girl undress. There was a bit of an innocence to it that made her heart clench a bit, and she couldn't help but play with herself a bit as she waited ever so patiently for her lover to rejoin her on the bed.

"There, better?" Christa tugged at the long sleeve of her shirt, letting the light material flutter to her floor before stepping back toward the bed in her silky white bra. Ymir quirked an eyebrow before moving over to make room for her again, but Christa shook her head. "Nope. On your back." She growled, this time shoving her roughly into the sheets, not waiting for her to argue.

One hand dug in to Ymir's breast while the other finally began the descent, leaving raised hairs as it moved toward her thighs. Caressing the flushed skin Christa felt the involuntary jerking of her hips and grinned as she began to trail her biting down toward her eager chest, her fingers now stroking against the wet spot beginning to form against the black cotton of Ymir's underwear. Massaging her outer lips through the soft material Christa figured she deserved some form of relief and brought her fingers up to the band of the dark panties, gently sliding her hand down to cup the slick wetness. A barely audible gasp hissed through Ymirs lips as Christa teased slowly around her swollen nub, gathering moisture before moving up again to stroke the tense bundle of nerves.

"F-fuck!" Ymir cried out, her voice almost a whine as she bucked fiercely against the small slippery fingers, needing them, wanting them. Her own hands dove downward to clutch at Christa's, holding them in place as she fucked herself against them. The blonde had other ideas however, and hastily slapped away the grabbing digits, beginning to press hers against the tall woman's sleek entrance, her other hand now holding on to Ymir's, who was squeezing tightly. Teasing just another moment longer she grinned up at her lover whose head was now thrown back into the pillows almost dramatically and pressed her index finger slowly into the tight passage.

Ymir was in ecstasy. Penetration to her wasn't a very pleasant feeling, but Christa's fingers were small and slender and just the right size to keep from harming her. And the way the woman handled her... Ymir could have died right then and been content. Bucking eagerly at the hand in her panties she cried out a few times, amber eyes fluttering and simply unable to control herself any longer. When a warm wet suction began around her breasts she felt a knot begin in her loins, starting to twitch and burn wildly, arching and writhing under Christa's ministrations, wanting more and more and more.

"Ch-Christa..." Came the drawn out moan as the brunette suddenly sat upright, and Ymir's hand curled like a vice around the smaller woman's wrist holding her fingers in place as she clenched tightly around her, muscles tensing and rippling as she saw stars exploding behind her eyelids. Even after she didn't have the strength to keep her grip on the blondes arm, Christa never removed her slick fingers from her wet tunnel, waiting for the waves of pleasure to subside. Finally she simply slumped backward onto the bed once again, giving the occasional twitch now and again, panting heavily into the thick air.

"Hmm? Now what was that about teaching me the ways of the lesbian?" Christa chuckled softly, pressing her lips to Ymirs ear as she eased herself from her wet passage and causing a sharp inhale from the other.

"Shut up." Came the silent huff, and the two lay silently for a moment, Christa simply enjoying the moment – Ymir still coming down off the high.

"So. Your turn next then, blondie. Flip over."


	3. Chapter 3

((A tad shorter than the last two, I'm sorry to say. Also sorry for the wait!))

* * *

A sigh escaped pale lips as the blonde girl was gently rolled over, her hips giving a short buck as a dusky knee was pressed against the crotch of her pants, hands reaching out to grab Ymir's slender face. The tall woman grinned down at her and let the small hands tangle in her hair as she released the pressure against her, leaning down to cup her breasts within the soft white material. She squeezed them a bit, feeling the grip tighten around her dark strands before slowly reaching around to free the soft mounds. Her fingertips traced circles around the small nubs, watching them tighten and blush a light pink as they did. She brushed them over the taught nipples, watching Christa's face as she did so, dipping down toward her breast to steal a kiss from the burning skin. Fingernails scraped at her face as she let her mouth encompass a small fleshy nub and she let her tongue wash and bat against it, giving light pressure with her teeth every other moment. The sounds that escaped the woman under her made Ymir shudder all over again. They both released each other when Ymir moved downward in a flurry of nips and kisses toward the hem of her jeans.

"Tell me what you want me to do." She murmured, letting her warm breath roll over the pink skin.

"Ah..." Christa was silent apart from panting for a few moments, bringing her hand up to her forehead. "C-could you... you know..."

"Hmm? What's that? Sorry I can't read your mind." The vicious smile had crept back to her thin lips as Christa groaned in exasperation.

"Just fucking eat me out, you asshole." Came the grumble and Ymir nodded up at the half-angry blue eyes, still holding her smirk.

"That, I can do."

Christa lifted her hips, her pants being tugged off in the least aggressive way Ymir could muster, her whole body on fire from the anticipation of it all. Fuck, this woman was such a tease... it was amazing. Amber eyes gazed down upon the silky legs and she brushed her long fingers along the inside of Christa's thighs, trailing them closer and closer to her womanhood. Sliding her hands up Christa's slightly curvy body she took a moment to appreciate the creamy skin, the small almost translucent freckles that sparsely dotted her body, the mole near her left breast. Pressing her lips to her collarbone Ymir inhaled the scents of some sort of flowery concoction.

Breathing heavily at this point, Christa gave a short thrust when Ymir's knee came into contact with her private area once again, letting out a low whine of need as she grabbed fistfuls of her lovers hair, Ymir reveling in the slickness against her leg. The frenzied scrambling of her fingers trying to gain purchase on her dark chocolate strands made her grin and reacted with a gentle nip.

"S-stop teasing..." Came the heated breath, and Ymir felt herself tremble all over again. Leaning back from the smaller woman she smiled sadistically, wondering just how much further she _could_ tease her before she completely lost it.

Trailing soft love bites down Christa's body, she stopped at her naval, planting a wet kiss just below and continuing her travels to the hem of her panties. Pausing only and instant to glance briefly at the pleading eyes peering down at her and chuckled before letting her tongue swipe gently at the tender flushed skin just above the elastic waist band; knees clamped around her head for a moment before she drew back.

"Fuck y-you..." The tiny laugh in her voice made Ymir swoon. She tugged Christa around so that she was at the edge of the bed, peeling her legs apart slowly before kneeling in front of her. Christa took no time making herself comfortable, propping pillows up behind her to better see what the taller woman was doing to her. Ymir didn't mind one bit. Locking on to the blue eyes above her, she pressed her mouth against the slightly damp crotch of her panties, feeling her hips rise to meet her closed lips that twitched into a quirky smile upon the freckled woman's face. The musk that wafted from her was intriguing and somewhat familiar, and thin fingers played along the edge of her panties once again, this time pulling them down painfully slow, savouring the moment.

She was first greeted by a small, cheerfully blonde strip of small curly hair that appeared to be meticulously maintained – not a hair seemed out of place to Ymir, and it fit Christa. Tugging the undergarment further down her hips she was rewarded with the delicate view of slightly pink outer lips, the rose colored inner ones that peeked out at her and smiled softly up at their owner. Christa's eyes pleaded again and she looked away a moment, frowning subtly.

"S-sorry it looks so... different."

"Different?" It was Ymir's turn to frown as she glanced back down at Christa's womanhood with a tilt of her head. What? What was she talking abou- oh. "Dude. It's a vag. They all look different. Mine's not exactly a porn star's crotch either, if that's what you're worried about."

Christa still had her face set and the tall woman sighed, pressing the pad of her thumb against a soft fleshy lip, pulling it aside and watching her reaction. The blonde's face melted and Ymir watched her body tense slightly under her touch, feeling the shiver run through her before she released the skin. She raised a hand and pressed Christa back into her pillows, brushing her lips against the inside of her pale thighs, kissing here and there along the way, the smell of her sex lingering in the air. She flashed her amber eyes up to Christa's for a moment, hovering over the spot where the hair stopped and the divide began, letting her hot breath roll over the sensitive skin.

"P-please?

A strangled cry escaped her throat when the hot, wet tongue washed over her tight bundle of nerves, her body tensing and attempting to move against the waves of pleasure. She rocked her pelvis against the face between her legs, resisting the urge to trap Ymir's head there with her thighs. Thinking about anything was becoming quite difficult and she let her fingers grasp loosely at the dark tendrils of hair that were scattered across her stomach.

"Y-ymir!" She gasped out as the tongue flicked lightly over her sensitive nub once again, sending her reeling in her place, starting to pant. She twisted about under Ymir's ministrations, her body reacting violently to the gently probing against her opening, fists curling into the sheets below her. She cried out when a slick digit finally entered her tight passage. The finger twitched inside of her, dragging in and out of her as she squirmed around it, trying to relax her muscles to no avail.

Ymir let out a small squeak as her head was suddenly jerked up.

"Fuck me. _Hard_."

Ymir blinked slowly up at her, surprised, frankly, her thin eyebrows rising a bit. The pain in her scalp intensified until she realized that she had ceased all movement and flickered on a small grin, attempting to nod under the death grip. Pressing her thumb back against the taught nub she began to slide her finger in and out of the tight passage, feeling the wetness slicken her hand considerably as it pressed against the wet folds.

"Mouth..." Came the strangled gasp as Ymirs head was forced downward, effectively tonguing the bundle while the hips crashed against her thin face, the cries escalating and turning to flat out screams when she finally tipped over the edge. "F-FUCK!"

The word seemed to almost rip out of her throat and the gasping that followed made Ymir a little worried for her small blonde friend. However, the pulsating and spasming of her silken interior confirmed she was more than just fine, and for a moment she increased her movements as the smaller woman shook violently, her small pale hands grappled into the bed on either side of her. Finally she came to a halt, letting her small body settle back onto the bed, quivering with release as Ymir withdrew, the two of them staring long and hard at each other.

For a moment, all was still, and the blonde woman smiled gently up at the amber eyed beauty above her, letting her own flutter shut before falling straight into sleep, body still coming down off of the high. She looked beautiful to Ymir this way, peaceful, at rest. She extended a dusky hand to brush away sweaty bangs but caught herself, the familiar feeling starting to pick at her mind once again.

Ymir's heart hammered in her chest, anger starting to boil for allowing herself to get caught up in this. No. She'd been through this before. Things never worked out. Come tomorrow Christa would be straight again and she'd be left in the fucking dirt, just like last time she did something like this. She pushed herself off of the floor and away from Christa, her mind a whirlwind of emotions while she snatched up her things, quickly pulling her clothes on as she half stomped half ran to the door.

Fuck this. Fuck these feelings.  
Nothing ever turned out.  
No.

She was going to get out of this mess before it swallowed her up like last time.

The door slammed shut with a resounding crash.


End file.
